My Lesbian Ninja Orgy Party
by DoubtLovesFaith
Summary: Izuna randomly decides to throw an orgy party with a bunch of other fellow ninja babes. Things basically get really crazy, of course. A Yuri/Futanari lemon story.
1. My Lesbian Ninja Orgy Party

_**[Disclaimer] I don't own squat, so shut up.**_

 ** _[Author's Note] This story consists of both Izuna and Shino from "Izuna: Legend of the Unemployed Ninja", Nonoka from "Stella Glow", Ibuki from "Street Fighter", Konoha from "Arcana Heart", both Taki and Natsu from "Soul Calibur", both Kasumi and Ayane from "Dead Or Alive", April O'Neil/Karai/Shinigami from the "2012 TMNT" Nickelodeon show, Mai Shiranui from "Fatal Fury", Yae from "Mystical Ninja Starring Goemon", Sakura Haruno from the "Naruto" series, Nurse Valentine from "Skullgirls", Ashi from "Samurai Jack" in season 5, Baiken from "Guilty Gear", and also Yuffie Kisaragi from "Final Fantasy 7", so... yeah. I'm really sorry about any typos and other writing errors, too! The N64 game "Bomberman Hero" is STILL my jam, son! :)_**

 **(Chapter One - My Lesbian Ninja Orgy Party)**

Inside of Izuna's freshly built new home, the sexy ninja girl who is still currently unemployed mind you, some seriously sensuous activities was **still** ongoing and happening at the moment. Every kunoichi here inside of the house right now was butt naked, and some of them were also futanari, but that was simply thanks to drinking a couple of special potions made by Reimu Hakurei herself.

"Man, I feel so sore...!" angrily spoke Shino, the black haired teen folding her arms while looking pissed off. Shino then started to look around the house, her eyes seeing nothing but sexual debauchery going on all over the place. "For crying out loud! Isn't it almost, like, four o'clock in the morning now?"

"Yeah, so?" asked Izuna with a smile on her face, the ninja girl carelessly stroking her own hardened futa cock a few times as she spoke.

Shino smacked her lips together before replying back to her busty friend, "This get together SHOULD be over with by now! It all started at nine, didn't it?"

The pink haired ninja shifted her green colored eyes around a little bit, and then afterwards spoke out, "Aaaaand your point is WHAT, exactly? I don't get you, Shino-Sis."

Giggling with a very lovely looking smile on her face now, Nonoka soon playfully tittered out, "I think poor little Shino is just upset about how many times everyone here has taken her so far."

"Hey, no I'm not!" quickly yelled back Shino, blushing and looking quite angry now. "I-I just wish that my Sakuya was here. I really miss her..."

Nonoka couldn't help but to cuff her hands together after hearing Shino say that out loud. "Awwww! That is SO sweet of you, Shino! Nin, nin!"

After letting out a few loud sounding laughs, Izuna then expressed to her big breasted wife, "Oh, please, Nonoka. Don't let her get to you." Izuna then looked directly at Shino herself before she continued on to speak out, "Shino, stop acting like you didn't enjoy getting fucked and made a complete bitch by practically everyone here. Heck, your own wife wanted you to come here, anyway! And besides, soon as you go back home, you KNOW Sakuya is going to light your ass on fire! You KNOW she's gonna fuck you to heck and back all night long!"

"He, he. Oh, my, Izuna... I think you're right," giggled Nonoka, the sexy kunoichi blushing slightly herself.

Looking rather bothered again, the red eyed teen scoffed before softly saying back, "And I would love for her to do that...! I just feel so-"

"BULLSHIT!" suddenly screamed out Izuna, and afterwards even smacking Nonoka's big and soft bottom very harshly.

"Oh!" instantly squeaked Nonoka in response to getting her big butt randomly spanked like that.

"Nonoka was getting FUCKED... all night long, which looked SO HOT by the way, by just about everybody here and she's still moving around and feeling just fine!" boldly said Izuna, seconds later looking right over at her sexy wife. "Isn't that right, hot stuff?"

"Nin, nin, NIIIN!" was Nonoka's very happy sounding response to the horny and teenaged girl, looking very pleased and nodding her head a couple of times as she spoke out those simple sounding words.

The green eyed kunoichi then randomly began to grope the taller girl's bare, huge breasts. "Mm, hmm! Yeah, that's my girl!" joyfully purred out Izuna, now starting to crudely suck on Nonoka's right hardened nipple quite hardly all of the sudden.

"A-aaugghhh...! Oh, y-yes, Izunaaaa..." deeply moaned the shy acting and big breasted shinobi, both of her blue colored eyes looking half lidded now.

 _'D-damn these two! Izuna's large boobs always pissed me off whenever I looked at them, but Nonoka's huge knockers actually_ _ **TICK**_ _me off even more! Shit, her tits are just... j-just MASSIVE! Man, fuck this giddy, always fucking shy acting, h-hot, super pretty, big breasted, fat and juicy a-ass having BITCH...! Gosh, I bet Izuna is always fucking hitting Nonoka's thick ass_ _ **RIGHT**_ _each and every day... just like how my beautiful and amazing Sakuya does me, too. Oh, Sakuya...'_ spoke Shino inside of her own mind _._

Overtime, Izuna eventually stopped sucking on her busty lover's big breast, her pretty eyes now looking over at Shino. "Hey, are you dozing off or something?"

"H-huh? What?" then gasped the black haired teen.

Now starting to hug and cuddle with Nonoka, Izuna soon let out a giddy sounding laugh before speaking back to her seemingly humdrum friend, "Shino-Sis, look around you! There is still so much fun to be had here, don't cha know?"

Shino simply backed away slightly. The unemployed ninja gently let go of her bashful lover, walked over towards her black haired friend, and then stood herself right in front of Shino.

"Gosh, Shino-Sis... you really need to lighten up! You need to let loose again! Oh, I have an idea!" And after stating that out loud, Izuna quickly turned herself around as she then began to smoothly shake and grind her soft, rounded, juicily plump looking ass right up against of Shino's very wet crotch.

Nonoka then placed her hands over her own mouth, both of her blue colored eyes intensely focusing on the two best friends getting back naughty again.

' _Oh, Izuna, y-you're such an idiot...! B-but, man, does this plump butt of yours feel so damn soft or what...! And it looks s-so round, so big!_ ' thought Shino inside of her mind, now slapping Izuna's left buttock really sharply.

Seconds later, Shino tightly gripped onto Izuna's stunningly curvy waistline, and then perversely began to harshly collide her wet crotch right up against of her moaning best friend's rippling, soft booty cheeks. The sounds, and the sight of course, of the two merely doing this was like music to Nonoka's ears, too.

"Y-you're s-s-such a dumb w-whore, Izuna..." delightedly breathed out Shino, the now happy looking teen starting to look around the very crowded house with flushed cheeks.

Konoha was fucking Ibuki from the back with her large futa penis, and Ayane was right next to the ninja girl futa fucking her own sister, Kasumi, in the doggy-style position, as well.

"O-o-ohhhhh, shit, that h-huge dick f-feels so g-g-gooooood!" moaned Ibuki, drooling a little bit.

Konoha just giggled and started to thrust herself even harder inside of Ibuki's ever tightening pussy straight after hearing her current lover's words.

"Faster, A-Ayane!" groaned out Kasumi in utter heat. "Fuck me HARDER!"

"Such a fucking whore you are, sister!" laughed back Ayane, the purple haired girl now tugging hardly on her brunette sister's very long ponytail as she soon began to indeed plow the screaming kunoichi much more harder than before.

Standing back while watching the immoral foursome in action was April O'Neil and Yae.

"Y-you know, tonight has been... honestly fucking surreal as ever. I mean, I thought that meeting four giant and mutant turtles was already shocking enough! But, after all of this shit here tonight? Hah, hah...! Well, I now think otherwise. Fuck, if only Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a ninja, too," chuckled April with a smirk on her cute face.

"Mm, I do agree," murmured Yae, looking over at April now. "Marinette, you say? Is she a... friend of yours?"

Blushing and continuing to closely watch the four girls still having their fun, the redheaded teen soon answered back in a very soft sounding voice, "Girlfriend, actually."

The green haired girl then chuckled as she looked back over at the heated foursome happening right in front of them both. "I figured as much. She has a very beautiful sounding name, April."

"Yeah, she sure does," was April's simple reply.

Then from right behind of Miss O'Neil, Natsu suddenly spanked the unsuspecting redhead's shapely, taut butt from out of nowhere. "Smack!"

"H-hey, you!" playfully blurted April, the teenaged girl jumping up a little bit and smiling at Natsu now.

Natsu tightly gripped April's freshly spanked butt cheek. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, cutie! You should have sensed me behind of you. Ha! Some ninja YOU are, April," teased the curly haired teen, slyly smirking at her newly made friend.

"Aw, fuck you," jokingly spoke back April, still smiling at the always naughty acting girl.

Sakura Haruno soon got behind of Yae and hugged the girl from the back, both of her hands now beginning to tenderly grope the green haired one's really plump breasts with such amazing skill. "Hello again, sexy."

Yae giggled lowly, turned her head to the side, and then started to deeply kiss Sakura on her soft feeling lips. Haruno Sakura passionately kissed Yae right back with a whole lot of tongue action, the horny pinkette now loudly moaning inside of her green haired lover's own groaning mouth.

"Looks like Sakura over there is going to get that fine Yae booty once again! Mm, and speaking of booty..." purred out Natsu, roughly slapping April's bubbled butt yet again. "Yours is looking mighty fine just standing here like this, cutie. Mind if I hit that again, babe?"

April then pecked Natsu on her moist feeling lips and smiled even more widely at her. "Oh, what the heck, right? I'm up for it."

After spanking April's rounded ass even harder this time, the golden blonde haired teen soon expressed to her seemingly anxious friend, "Then bend over, bitch. I'm going to destroy this perky ass of yours all over again! Ha, ha, ha!"

April quickly got down on all fours and bent herself over, seconds later looking right in back of herself and smirking directly at Natsu. Now teasingly shaking around her own ass a little bit for her female friend, April giddily voiced back to the futa dick having girl, "Well, hop to it then, you horny little bunny."

Natsu hurriedly got down onto both of her knees, spanked the redheaded teen's left buttock **HARD** with a perfectly curved hand, firmly gripped April's really curvy waistline, roughly inserted in her large futa dick deep inside of the teen's tight feeling asshole, and then quickly began to hammer her crotch strongly up against of April's now jiggling, warm, and really soft feeling booty with such energetic-like vigor. "Ah, FUCK YEAH, BITCH!" yelled out Natsu in such pure feeling pleasure.

April O'Neil now had both of her blue colored eyes closed shut while moaning out loudly rather pathetically sounding. Natsu eventually pulled April's head back by roughly tugging on the teen girl's small looking ponytail, and afterwards brutally smacked April's right ass cheek four times straight as she continued to mercilessly fuck her butthole.

"Y-yeah, scream for me, you stupid whore! You're not a ninja...! You aren't no kunoichi! You're a slut!" screamed out a furiously horny Natsu, slapping April's round ass hard two more times. "You're n-nothing but a bitch w-who loves to get fucked! And preferably in your ass! You nasty, sexy, dumb fucking cunt...!" finished yelling the curly haired teen, sharply spanking the redheaded girl's firm, yet jiggling buttocks again and again.

April eventually began to moan even louder now, the teenaged kunoichi looking totally lost in such euphoric feeling pleasure as her own tongue hung from out of her drooling mouth like a dog as her shapely ass steadily continued to get fucked brutally hard like crazy.

In the left side corner of the front room of the house, Taki was sitting down on a plastic chair while Mai Shiranui was sitting down on top of her own lap, both of the Japanese women passionately making out together with open mouthed, seemingly exaggerated, and very harsh looking, and sounding, tongue sucking kisses. Taki was firmly groping and tightly squeezing both of Mai's huge, perfectly soft feeling booty cheeks with her hands, as well.

Shiranui Mai groaned noisily against of the older woman's moist feeling lips, pulled away slightly, spat a wad of saliva inside of Taki's wet mouth, and then quickly resumed back to their deep, lewd kisses once again. Taki only laughed throatily, harshly slapped both of Mai's round shaped, jiggling butt cheeks twice with sharply curved hands, and just simply continued to French kiss the younger woman back with such heartfelt and emotional passion.

Nonoka was now currently sitting down on the smoothly wooden floor while watching Shino fiercely bouncing herself up and down on top of Izuna's large, veiny looking, and very thick futa cock like a complete slut. ' _Shino-chan's soft butt looks SO cute jiggling all around like that! Nin, nin! And Izuna sure looks like she is enjoying herself, too! It's SO HOT!_ ' were Nonoka's rather foul sounding words inside of her mind, the super busty girl strongly fingering herself while watching her own wife fucking another girl right up the ass like a horny and sexually deranged rabbit.

' _Fuck, her huge boobs feel so good pressing against of my chest like this...! Who would have ever thought that I'd be inside of a house chockfull with a bunch of other amazingly hot girls while getting brutally anal fucked by my best friend who now has a huge, rock-hard, throbbing dick? Not me, I'll tell you that!_ ' said Shino inside of her head, biting her bottom lip and trying her absolute best not to moan so damn loudly now, but failing ever so miserably in the process.

Izuna moaned deeply as her iron grip on Shino's velvety soft feeling ass cheeks tightened even harder now, the groaning green eyed girl's vicious hip thrusting speed also steadily increasing by the second, too. Now gritting her white colored teeth together very hardly, Izuna soon began to thrust her large futa penis deep inside of Shino's anus the absolute hardest that she possibly could. With both of her red colored eyes closed shut, Shino just continued to moan really loudly.

"Ahhhh...!" groaned out a hardly panting Shino, her lithe body now beginning to convulse and shudder around. "OH, I-IZUNA! I'M SO CLOSE!"

Izuna tightly hugged Shino's body as she then started to smile very brightly. "Me, too! I am, too, Shino-Sis!" happily screamed out the pink haired kunoichi, thrusting her huge dick deep inside of her best friend's butthole five more times super roughly before violently ejaculating quite a hefty load of futa semen all up inside of Shino's tight feeling anus. Izuna couldn't help but to sigh long and deeply immediately afterwards, too.

"Oh, shit...! That felt **SO** good!" said Shino with a satisfied sounding tone of voice, the raven haired teen opening back up her red colored eyes before leaning herself back upwards again as she now looked straight down at the smugly smirking Izuna.

"Heh, heh. You liked it, huh? Tell me, was I good?" asked the green eyed girl, patting Shino's soft butt a few times as she spoke to her.

Shino then nodded her head and laughed rather quietly sounding. "Y-yes, very. You're an idiot, but you sure can fuck a girl good, Izuna. I must give you that, I guess..." humbly spoke Shino, lovingly smiling down at her silly acting and very busty friend.

"Oooohhhh, noooooo...! W-why'd you two stop for? You can't stop now, r-right?" whimpered out Nonoka looking sad, the beautiful kunoichi touching her soaking wet womanhood while watching the two best friends.

Izuna let out a laugh before saying out loud, "My girl is ALWAYS horny, I swear. Isn't she hot as fuck?"

"Geez, you two are certainly something else," calmly spoke Shino, soon looking back irritated again as she carefully got off of Izuna's still hardened futa dick, and moments later sitting herself down on the floor now.

Izuna then looked over at Nonoka with a smile on her pretty face. "Aw, come here, baby."

"Oh, Izuna...!" emotionally cried out Nonoka, the sexy ninja now crawling over towards her wife, getting on top of her, and then willingly impaling her own wet pussy with the pink haired kunoichi's big futa cock. Nonoka bounced up and down so very wildly on top of Izuna's dick, moaning really deeply and long. "Mmmmm... f-fuck me, Izuna! Please! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!"

Izuna then slapped Nonoka's big butt super hardly with a curved left hand, the spunky pinkette grunting loudly in pleasure as she now began to harshly rut deep inside of her very busty wife's wet, tight womanhood like an out of control piston. With both of her hands tightly grabbing onto the taller girl's sexily curved hips, Izuna soon deeply moaned out to her very beautiful lover, "Nonokaaaa...! Oh, b-baby, your pussy feels SO goooood...!"

' _Damn, I'm still_ _ **so**_ _horny! But, why? Am I... really this much of a slut? Well, Sakuya tells me that often, but...?_ ' thought Shino while staring at the two girls making passionate love, and moments later her scarlet colored eyes looking around her own surroundings soon enough.

Karai casually walked over towards Taki and Mai, only to then suddenly insert her own large futa phallus deep inside of Shiranui Mai's tight butthole. "Oh, yes!" sighed Karai as she gripped onto Mai's really broad looking hips; Mai instantly tilted her head up and shouted out very loudly in mind numbing pleasure. "Y-yeah, scream, bitch!" crudely spoke Karai, quickly beginning to wildly buck her curvy hips forward and against of Mai's round, fat ass. The black haired ninja soon aggressively grabbed onto the older woman's long ponytail and roughly tugged her head back with force, Karai laughing loudly as she did so. "Just listen to those s-sounds...!"

"Mm, yes. Fuck her, Karai. Fuck her nice and deep!" seductively murmured Taki somewhat loudly.

Karai then spanked Mai's left butt cheek two times rather fiercely, even soon increasing her vicious humping speed as she then started to passionately kiss Mai on the lips, Karai's broad hips simply continuing to thrust forward so very quickly. Mai Shiranui helplessly moaned inside of Karai's tongue sloshing around mouth, her voluptuous body also squirming around in complete ecstasy now, as well.

"Mai is such a slut. I've never seen such a... genuine whore before. Well, not quite like this, anyway," spoke Taki with a smirk while squeezing both of Mai's huge, jiggling breasts with her two calloused hands.

Karai soon stopped kissing the big breasted woman's wet mouth, roughly slapped Mai's jiggling booty yet again, and then afterwards bit her own bottom lip slightly. "F-fuck! This huge ass of hers feels super fucking tight, t-too, Taki! Gosh DAMN...!"

"Trust me, I know," quietly laughed back Taki in response to the Japanese woman's truthful words of sexual enjoyment.

Shinigami slowly walked over towards April and looked down at the girl, but then smiled over at Natsu mere seconds later. "What's up, bitch?" then asked Natsu with a smug looking leer on her face, still thrusting her hips strongly up against of April's perky ass cheeks.

"Nothing really," answered back Shinigami with a shrug. "Say, mind if I...?"

Natsu then hurriedly pulled herself from out of April's now widely gaping asshole. "Sure, be my guest!" happily chirped out Natsu, smacking April's plump booty very roughly, and then quickly walking right in front of the teenaged girl herself.

Breathing really hardly with her blue eyes looking half lidded now, April began to noisily shout out, "F-FUCK! What, is THAT all you got or-"

Natsu then painfully smacked April across of her face. "Bitch, shut up." The curly haired kunoichi then forcefully shoved her large futa penis deep inside of April's hot feeling mouth and all of the way down her throat, Natsu now starting to aggressively face-fuck the gagging teen girl's cute looking face with absolutely no remorse whatsoever. "Shut up and suck my dick, Apes!" laughed the golden blonde haired girl as she continued to violate April's now drooling face.

Shinigami walked in back of April, got down onto her knees, grabbed onto the teen girl's sides, and then strongly inserted her own big, thick futa phallus balls deep inside of April's dripping wet womanhood. The pale skinned girl then threw her head back as she now began to viciously fuck the gagging, and moaning, teen's special hole with utterly amazing looking speed.

Natsu spat down at April's face before coldly speaking to her, "Fucking slut! You f-fucking fine ass, worthless piece of shit!" And with that, she merely continued to powerfully fuck April's well used face like a perverted maniac.

Yae slowly parted her moist lips away from Sakura's own soft feeling mouth as she then smiled at the girl. "You're such a great kisser, Sakura," romantically breathed out Yae.

"Why, thank you, Yae! You are, too!" giggled back a happy looking Haruno Sakura.

"I-I'm going to BLOW!" loudly yelled Konoha, the ninja girl afterwards ejaculating hot, whitish, lady spunk deep inside of Ibuki's tight and really warm feeling anal cavity. Konoha moaned pleasurably as she then began to pump her thick cock inside of Ibuki a few more times before pulling her futa phallus from out of the hard breathing kunoichi's very thick ass.

Ibuki giggled before uttering out, "You f-fuck like a man, Konoha-AH!"

The short and dog tail having kunoichi then randomly, and also really aggressively, slapped Ibuki's right booty cheek with a flipped up hand while the teen girl was in midsentence. "Don't you mean 'better' than a man?" playfully asked Konoha with a giggle.

Ibuki just laughed and began to shake her very round shaped ass in the air. "Y-yeah, that's what I meant to say. Oh, man...! You fuck me just as good as my girlfriend Makoto does, girl! Holy shit, you're so good!"

"Look at me when I'm fucking you, bitch," lowly breathed out Ayane, pounding her brunette sister hard in the missionary position at the moment.

"Oh, fuck," whispered back Kasumi, now simply doing what she was told to do.

Many moments later, Izuna was now bent over a table while getting roughly fucked by a futa Sakura Haruno. Nonoka was futa fucking Taki in the doggy-style position. April O'Neil was happily eating out Nonoka's fat and soft ass the whole entire time. Ibuki was futa fucking Karai in the missionary position. Both Yae and Mai were double team futa fucking both Natsu and Shino very harshly on all fours. A futa Kasumi was currently plowing a bent over Ayane rather hardly from the back. And Shinigami was getting completely hammered from behind by a wild futa Konoha, as well. All of this, and many other lewd things, went on for about two more hours straight.

Skipping to seven o'clock in the morning, Izuna was lazily sitting down on the ground with her back leaned up against of the wall, the unemployed ninja's right hand down on top of Nonoka's smoothly bobbing head, and also both of her green colored eyes closed tightly and her open mouth breathing really hardly. While sucking off Izuna's veiny and huge futa penis with such unbridled-like enthusiasm, which she has been doing for quite a long while now, Nonoka then soon sucked very, very, VERY hardly on her moaning wife's throbbing member all of the sudden.

Izuna gritted her white teeth hardly and her body now started to twitch around uncontrollably. "OH, S-SHIT!" then screamed Izuna as she exploded deep inside of Nonoka's seemingly hungry mouth. The now sighing kunoichi thrust her curved hips forward somewhat strongly a few times, but then instantly stopped seconds later. "Holy fuck...! Nonoka, baby, SHIT!"

Nonoka wetly popped her mouth from off of Izuna's twitching dick, laughed cutely, and then sweetly pecked her wife right on the lips. "Nin, nin! Thanks for the milk, Izuna! It tastes so sweet!" happily spoke Nonoka with a tired looking smile.

Izuna then yawned as she smiled right back at her incredibly sexy lover. "You're so hot, Nonoka..." quietly voiced the sleepy girl, softly pecking her busty wife's moist feeling lips back in return.

Nonoka also yawned cutely, smacked her lips together a couple of times, and then afterwards started to rub her left eye a little bit. "I'm tired now..." she gently spoke, now snuggling up against of Izuna's sweaty body.

"Aren't we all, though?" asked Izuna with a slight chuckle. "Hmm...?" she then said, slowly turning her head to the side and looking over at April and Natsu now.

April O'Neil was currently fucking an unconscious Natsu very roughly from the back in futa form, the blue eyed kunoichi girl eventually smacking Natsu's left butt cheek hard with a quick left handed swipe. "Fucking jerk...! You can't talk shit to me NOW can you, you fucking whore!" jaggedly rasped out the pelvic thrusting redhead, slapping Natsu's tight booty firmly yet again, but twice this time. "Not when you're knocked the **FUCK** out, bitch...! You stupid, dumb, slutty fucking sack of shit!"

Blinking a few times in confusion, Izuna soon looked back over at Nonoka. "H-how didn't I notice that happening earlier before? And let alone not hearing April fucking Natsu like that, too?" Almost instantly, Izuna then noticed Nonoka resting her head against of her own shoulder, the cute girl snoring so very quietly as she now slept soundly and peacefully. Smiling now, the unemployed ninja soon began to whisper out, "Aw... rest easy now, my precious, sweet Nonoka. You had a super rough night tonight, anyway."

Izuna then looked around at everybody else's naked bodies as they all slept very soundly together. The green eyed teen yawned again as she stretched her arms out wide, seconds afterwards cuddling up with Nonoka. "Fuck it. I'm sawing some logs now..." groaned the beyond tired feeling ninja, gently closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep in only a matter of seconds.

April O'Neil soon busted her nut deep inside of Natsu, rode out her strong feeling orgasm, harshly spanked Natsu's taut butt once again, uncaringly tossed the unconscious girl to the right side of herself, and then roughly fell over onto the smoothly wooden ground down below, the red haired teenager panting so very hardly before falling into a really deep sleep herself now.

Outside of the large house, Nurse Valentine firmly knocked on the front door a few times, but unfortunately got no response from anyone there at all. "Well... fuck."

"Ha! You see that? I told you that we'd both be late," spoke a rather disappointed sounding Yuffie Kisaragi, folding her arms underneath of her chest.

"Oh, shut up! Let's go find Ashi and just fuck HER again! She's thick as fuck, anyway!" quickly yelled back Valentine, the both of them angrily walking away now.

Once the two ninja girls found Ashi, however, they both sadly discovered that she was currently... busy with somebody else at the moment. Right in the middle of some clean and grassy field lied both Ashi and her female partner Baiken, the pink haired samurai fully equipped with her very own stunningly well-endowed futa penis, and not to mention Ashi sitting down right on top of her dangerously brash lover's lap. Both Baiken and Ashi were stark naked, as well.

"A-AH...! Oh, fuck!" deeply growled Baiken with her one eye tightly closed, her normal hand hovering right above Ashi's left jiggling ass cheek as the big breasted samurai continued to somewhat slowly, yet ever so strongly, fuck the moaning ninja's firm, round, thick booty like a sexually perverse tyrant.

"O-oooo-oooohhhhhh! Oooohhhh, B-Baiken...! Yes, m-m-my love! Your d-dick feels **so good** inside of my ASS! Keep f-fucking my ass, Mistress! P-please!" sensually hollered out Ashi, the black haired woman closing her pretty eyes shut as she merely sat down perfectly still on top of the pelvic thrusting samurai's lap.

"The fuck do you think that I'm already doing to you, bitch?" then spoke the scarred woman through white colored and gritted teeth before aggressively spanking her young girlfriend's very tight butt thrice, Baiken's really rough thrusting actions now dramatically increasing in such seemingly violently looking speed.

"Y-YES!" immediately cheered Ashi, her face looking extremely exuberant and her mouth hanging wide open in the purely dissipated feeling pleasure of the flesh. "Fuck me fucking h-harder, Baiken! Fuck me! Oh, f-fuck me!"

"Geez, will you shut the fuck up, already? Fucking stupid whore...!" murmured the beautifully busty samurai with her one peach colored eye slightly open now, Baiken afterwards crudely spitting inside of Ashi's open mouth before suddenly starting to anxiously tongue kiss her youthful lover's amazingly soft lips. Baiken also soon started to full-blown pound **deep** and **hard** inside of Ashi's tight feeling asshole like a complete monster now, as well.

"Wow! She's really fucking the ever living shit from out of that sexy bitch of hers!" expressed Yuffie with a shocked look on her face as she stared straight at the large chested samurai woman and the thick ass having ninja girl.

"Curse you, Baiken..." grumbled Valentine in utter defeat, the ninja nurse angrily folding her arms across of her pleasingly healthy looking breasts as she, too, closely watched the two Japanese lovers publically make perversely heated, rowdily rough, and stupidly passionate love together ever so shamelessly.

Ever since the day when Baiken and Ashi somehow first met each other, and also when Baiken first found out about Hakurei Reimu's life changing futa potions to begin with, the ever so ripped Anji Mito simply just felt rather... confused about everything.

 **The End!**

 _ **Thank you SO MUCH for reading! And may God bless your day/night, my friend(s)! ^_^.**_


	2. Pussy Or Ass? Duel Two!

_**[Disclaimer] I don't own anything! So just leave me alone, will you!**_

 _ **[Author's Note] I'm really sorry about any typos and other dumb writing errors. I hate typos, man.**_

 **(Chapter Two - Pussy Or Ass? Duel Two! LET'S FUCK!)**

In the middle of the night at Sakuya and Shino's humble household, some very silly business was currently going on. Well, sort of, I guess.

"And then they actually had the NERVE to down vote my video, too! I m-mean, isn't that crazy?!" asked Izuna, the ninja girl really not sounding all too happy at the moment.

"Of course, Izuna. I thought your review was, um... great! Nin, nin!" lovingly spoke back Nonoka with a genuine smile on her beautiful face.

Right after sipping some of her herbal tea, Sakuya soon rudely spoke out, "Shut up, Nonoka. Like YOU ever know what you're talking about. In all honesty, though, I thought that it was truly terrible."

"Humph! Well, at least SOMEBODY likes it!" yelled back Izuna as she suddenly hugged Nonoka very tightly, the perverted ninja then also beginning to grope her wife's delightfully huge breasts, as well. "Isn't that right, babe? You loved it, didn't you?"

"I-Izuna...!" then moaned Nonoka, the blue eyed kunoichi now blushing a light shade of pink all of the sudden.

A few moments later, Shino was now spotted slowly walking down the stairs while wearing one of her black colored bath robes; she was also fixing up her ponytail, as well.

"Well, look who's finally out of the freakin' bath tub. Geez, Shino-Sis, what the heck were you doing in there?" asked Izuna, her face looking puzzled.

After walking over to Sakuya and sitting herself down right next to her own wife, Shino then sighed rather loudly before simply saying back to her busty best friend, "Uh, bathing? What else would I be doing, you idiot?"

"Taking a huge, fat, steaming sh-" crudely uttered the pink haired teenager, but then suddenly hearing a few loud sounding knocks on the front door now. "Oh!" then squeaked out Izuna as she quickly ran on over towards the front door, the sexy ninja now looking straight through the peak hole while also shaking her plump and rounded butt from side to side.

"Who is it?" calmly asked the fire witch before taking another light sip of her tea.

"It's Ashi and Baiken! Holy crap!" happily screamed Izuna as she hurriedly opened up the front door, the green eyed kunoichi now widely smiling at the Japanese lesbian couple. "Baiken! Ashi! What's the HAPS, YOU JAPS?!"

"Hello there, Izuna. Nice to see you again," sweetly said Ashi with a giggle, waving at the teen as she spoke.

Baiken smirked slightly, raised a large jug of alcohol up into the air, and then began to plainly explain, "My bitch and I were just passing along by here, so we figured why not pay you guys a quick visit. I also brought some booze with me, so..."

"Oh, you always have that thing with you," said Ashi, happily looking over at her big breasted, armless girlfriend.

"Come on, Ashi, you know that I can't live without it," somewhat gruffly replied back Baiken, looking right back at her sexy, thick lover.

Izuna then laughed before speaking to the couple, "Aw, come on in, you two! Don't be shy!"

* * *

One long hour later, Ashi, Nonoka, and Izuna were all now standing by the main table in the front room; Shino, Sakuya, and also Baiken were all just standing really close by the other three talkative girls, as well.

"I really like your outfit, Ashi!" blurted the pink haired ninja, her left hand now starting to gently feel up and down one of Ashi's arms. "So, is this a REAL black, skintight suit or just another big scab again?"

"No, it's... it is real clothes this time. Trust me, I never wanted that to happen to me in the first place," nervously laughed the black haired girl, Ashi now really trying her best to not think about her troubled past and horrible childhood.

"Oh, true. I... probably shouldn't have even said that, huh? Damn, I'm so sorry, girl...!" immediately replied back Izuna with a frown on her pretty looking face now.

Ashi then smiled a heartwarming smile right at Izuna, the young woman eventually speaking back to her worried looking friend, "It's alright, Izuna. No hard feelings."

"Goodness," cutely giggled Nonoka, the busty teen then randomly giving Ashi a very gentle feeling hug.

"Well, I am glad to hear that you and Ashi are doing just fine together. Is she sexually servicing you well?" then bluntly asked Sakuya, the teen girl's face looking quite serious as she asked Baiken her rather sudden question.

"S-Sakuya?" breathed out Shino, her face now looking stunned.

The pink haired samurai laughed deeply before she started to easily speak right back to Sakuya, "Oh, **fuck** **yeah** she is. The word 'well' isn't even good enough to describe it. Life for me these days...! I fucking swear that it couldn't possibly be any better for me. I drink, I fight, I survive, and I fuck. I fuck the **shit** out of my woman over there. I mean, what else can I possibly ask for?" Now looking Sakuya straight in her pink colored eyes now, Baiken soon finished her short-lived rant by humbly saying to the fierce looking fire witch, "And I owe this current life of mine all to you guys. Thank you. Seriously, from the bottom of my black colored heart, I sincerely thank you all. Ashi is... a part of me now. I always feel so weird saying this, but I do love her. Honestly, I do."

"Awwwww...! Baiken, that is SO sweet!" gladly voiced Shino, her red colored eyes nearly starting to tear up now.

Then suddenly, Sakuya fiercely spanked Baiken's right buttock, her hand strongly groping the samurai woman's taut feeling bottom right afterwards, too; Both Shino and Baiken were quite taken aback by this, of course. "Yeah, that's really sweet and all, Baiken, but doesn't Ashi ever fuck the shit out of YOU on occasion?" was Sakuya's next blunt sounding question, her hand still tightly squeezing on Baiken's clothed, big butt cheek.

"No-" barely answered back Baiken before getting slapped hard on her face by Sakuya. "The FUCK?" she then said, but her eye patched face quickly getting slapped hard yet again. "H-hey, you bitch!"

The black haired witch/priestess soon used her left hand to gently grip on Baiken's neck, and then later used her right hand to once again violently smack the busty samurai woman straight across of her own scarred face. "Shut up," coldly growled out Sakuya. "You like it and you know it, Baiken. You may be getting and hitting ass like crazy, but when was the last time that you really got a good dicking down, huh?"

"...?" the female samurai tried to give her friend's question some deep thought, but she just couldn't think of an actual answer here.

After once again sharply slapping Baiken right across of her now very sore feeling face in a strangely casual-like manner, the pink eyed teen gazed rather angrily at the voluptuous woman as she then bitterly expressed to her, "Answer me, you fucking slut."

"I can't re-" were Baiken's softly spoken words, but again getting roughly smacked in the face even harder than before this time by the black haired witch.

"Shut the fuck up. Take off your clothes, bitch. You're about to get fucked real good tonight. You've had this coming to you, too," straightforwardly said Sakuya, the nasally sounding girl now beginning to calmly undress herself; Baiken also started to get undressed as well, and seeing this honestly shocked Shino quite a lot.

'She's actually doing it!?' bellowed out Shino inside of her own mind, the black haired teen eventually looking right over at the other three girls now. She now noticed that Ashi was bent over the table, had a widely ripped open hole in the back of her tight outfit, and was currently being brutally penetrated up the butt by a futa Izuna from the back at the moment.

"Oooohhhhh, Y-YEEESSSS! Fuck m-me harder, Izun-nnaa!" screamed Ashi in such surreal feeling pleasure, the thick kunoichi smiling ever so happily with her eyes closed tightly.

Izuna had her eyes closed shut, was goofily smiling, and she also had her tongue peaking from out of her lips a little bit. Soon enough as the rough fucking continued on, the pink haired teen's hands tightened up on Ashi's very shapely hips, Izuna then beginning to thrust even harder and faster against of the ninja girl's juicy looking ass. "Hmmmmmm...!" deeply moaned Izuna in pure sexual bliss, her mouth now slowly opening up because of all the erotic ecstasy that she was feeling right now. "Oooooo...! You're so tight and w-warm!" delightfully wailed the hip thrusting ninja, Izuna then slapping Ashi's left ass cheek really firmly. "Holy s-shit!"

Nonoka was right behind of the wildly hip bucking Izuna while she lovingly humped her sexy wife's round, soft, and perky looking ass; she also soon began to kiss all over the back of Izuna's neck and behind of her ears.

'W-when did they even...?!' spoke Shino inside of her mind, the confused girl now looking back over at her wife and Baiken again. She noticed that Sakuya was now completely naked, but Baiken appeared to only be wearing the white colored wrapping around of her lower body.

The black haired witch strongly gripped both of Baiken's soft, toned butt cheeks, and then afterwards started to firmly massage the busty woman's really big bottom very skillfully. "Oh, I see that you wear sarashi like... shorts of some kind?" questionably spoke Sakuya, smacking Baiken's ass really hardly seconds later. "And it looks fucking SEXY, too! Shino, come and look at this booty!"

Doing what her wife just ordered her to do, Shino then slowly walked behind of Baiken, her lips immediately curving up into a sly looking smirk as she now gazed straight down at the much older woman's surprisingly big behind. "Mm, it IS sexy, huh?" then said Shino with a quiet sounding laugh, tightly grabbing the samurai woman's left buttock and beginning to shake it around with her hand now. "And I like how it travels straight up your ass crack, Baiken...! Holy fuck that's hot! W-why, I feel like eating this **fat** **ass** now! I mean, just saying..."

"Holy shit. Take it easy with my ass there, bitches. Fuck...!" somewhat chuckled out Baiken with a chummy looking smirk of her own now.

"I don't understand. You have a really, really fine looking ass, and yet you decide to not show it off like how you do with your own huge tits. Why is that, exactly?" curiously asked the girl with pink colored eyes.

"Because I'm not a whore, that's why!" quickly answered back the samurai woman, and then instantly feeling both Sakuya and Shino painfully smacking both fleshy cheeks of her own round shaped, plump booty right at the same time.

"You're a whore, bitch! Just shut up with that 'not' nonsense, already!" loudly voiced Sakuya, and again solidly spanking the female samurai's beautifully hefty ass with an upwards curved flick of her hand.

Shino laughed before seductively speaking out, "You show off your huge rack like a whore, so... just saying. M-man, your booty is so thick, Baiken...! You're top AND bottom heavy, I see. You and Ashi are both SO fucking hot!"

Sakuya then forcefully, and also rather randomly, grabbed Baiken by her hair as she now began to pull the busty samurai right over towards the occupied table. "And she's about to get **fucked**! Just like her little girlfriend over here, too!" coldly shouted the pink eyed witch, the black haired teenager now angrily throwing Baiken right over the table, turning futa, violently tearing off the woman's sarashi, grabbing her by the hips, and then eventually starting to viciously fuck Baiken straight inside of her super tight feeling asshole.

"ARRGHH! F-FUCK YOU...!" very loudly screamed out Baiken, the pink haired woman then beginning to strongly hit the table with her fist a few times out of sheer anger coupled with pure pleasure.

"Bitch, shut that mouth of yours and take my huge cock just like the dirty slut that you are! F-fuck, you have SO much hair, too! What on earth?!" laughed Sakuya, and then later firmly slapping Baiken's ass as she cruelly continued to mercilessly plow hard up against of the groaning samurai woman's tight, shapely, jiggling buttocks.

Izuna then turned her head to the side as she now began to deeply make out with Nonoka, her sexily curved hips still bucking ever so hardly against of Ashi's soft, rounded booty cheeks like a super horny dog, and not to mention also hotly moaning inside of her busty wife's wet mouth as she heatedly continued to tongue kiss her, as well. Nonoka just moaned right back inside of her wife's drooling mouth, spanked Izuna's left butt cheek really roughly before beginning to anxiously grope her sexy lover's wonderfully large breasts with experienced hands, and she also continued to smoothly hump Izuna from behind, too.

"Thank yoooou technology. Ha, ha, ha, ha!" quietly giggled Shino as she carefully pulled out her phone, the red eyed girl now starting to record all of the naughty lesbian action until her heart was fully content.

While still thrusting her frighteningly large sized futa penis as deep and hard as she possibly could inside of Baiken's hot feeling butthole like this, Sakuya eventually began to say to the moaning samurai, "You know, bitch, if it wasn't for Izuna letting you met Ashi to begin with, then you wouldn't be as happy as you are right now! So, because of that... Izuna's going to be the one hitting this fat ass of yours soon after when she's all finally done with slutty Ashi there! **AND** soon after when **I'M** finished screwing with **YOU** as well, of course!"

Instead of trying to actually reply back to the much younger woman who was shamelessly fucking her hard up the ass at the moment, Baiken merely continued to pant really hardly, moan all throatily sounding, and also just smile really, really widely as she was totally made a complete and worthless bitch by the ever so dominant priestess Sakuya herself.

Many, many, many moments much later on, things seemed to have switched around quite drastically now. Izuna was now fucking Baiken in her plump ass over the table, Sakuya was now fucking Ashi in her thick ass over the table as well, and Shino was now just bent over a random chair while getting mercilessly fucked in her tight booty by a very horny Nonoka with a large futa penis.

"Shit, girl...!" laughed out Izuna with her green colored eyes closed shut, the ever so sweaty pinkette soon hunching herself over her current lover's voluptuous body some more, her own broad hips moving even faster by the second as she wildly continued to fuck the much older woman beneath of her. "Your b-big, fat booty feels s-soooo good pounding like this, Baiken! F-fuck, you're such a good bitch for me, babe! For us, a-actually...! My wife Nonoka's going to fuck you hard n-next, alright?"

"Oh, yeah! Fuck m-me, you slutty bitch! Just shut up and keep on fucking me, you stupid fucking whore!" growled back Baiken, the pink haired samurai afterwards hearing Izuna deeply giggling in her left ear as the young girl then suddenly started to pick up some more speed and much more power to gratefully aid her brutal thrusts against of her own rippling, rounded ass.

"How much damn cock can your fat butt actually even take, you slut?" curiously asked Sakuya, moments later spanking Ashi's right jiggling buttock viciously hard as she easily kept up her violently powerful thrusts straight against of the happily wailing ninja's amazingly soft feeling bottom. "Y-your slutty ass is just easily swallowing up my huge dick here! It's... fucking crazy! Mm, b-but it feels **SO** fucking incredible, though...! That skanky bitch, Baiken, must fuck this fat ass of yours every day, I assume! Oh, y-yes...! Fuck!"

"YES!" loudly began Ashi, smiling as bright as can be. "And I LOVE getting fucked HARD like t-this! Oh, pound me, my Mistress! Use ALL of my whorish holes with your warm, hard, thick cock! Violate me, my Mistress! F-fuck me into oblivion and beyond! Spray me down w-with your hot, sticky cum! Fu-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY, BITCH!" stridently bellowed out Sakuya as she suddenly smacked Ashi's meaty, taut, and wobbling around booty extremely roughly thrice, the really angry looking priestess soon starting to dick her current lover down even more aggressively than before now. "Gosh, you're so d-damn loud, you annoying fucking slut! Just shut the fuck up and keep on taking my huge dick r-right up your slutty asshole, you fucking piece of fucking SHIT!"

Upon hearing those foul words of hers, though, Ashi just widely smiled about it all as she carelessly continued to wail out loudly, anyway. Of course, however, simply doing this only made Sakuya spit on her, spank her thick ass very hardly, and also blatantly continue to shout out some more shockingly lewd sounding curse words and super degrading sounding insults directed straight towards herself. And Ashi loved it, she loved it all so much. Sakuya totally reminded the young woman so much of her own brash girlfriend, Baiken, and Ashi just couldn't help but to truly adore that with all of her heart, all of her soul.

"Oh, N-Nonoka...! I feel you SO deep inside of my a-ass! Holy s-shit, you feel so wonderful..." beautifully groaned out Shino, her dirty sounding words only turning them both on all the more as the dreadfully passionate ass fucking simply continued on with such sexual glee and arousing splendor.

"You're so tight, Shino! And r-really hot feeling inside, too...! Ooooohhhhhhhh..." sweetly cooed back Nonoka, the pink haired ninja's blue colored eyes still completely glued to the soft, bubbly, jiggling booty that she was deeply fucking with her own large futa phallus right at the moment, both of the busty kunoichi's hands occasionally slapping Shino's perfectly soft feeling butt cheeks rather roughly as Nonoka lovingly continued to hump the red eyed girl's perky and cute looking ass, as well.

Throughout the rest of the night, both Baiken and her beautiful lover, Ashi, were... 'taken care of' for hours, to say the least. It was pretty darn crazy, but hey, they all really enjoyed themselves, anyway.

 **The End!**

 _ **Uh, well, thank you for reading, my friend(s)! And as always, may God bless your day/night, as well! ^_^.**_


End file.
